The proposed research is concerned with a new non-invasive fetal heart monitor, which is inherently far more sensitive, selective and stable than any such fetal heart rate appratus now available. The instrument herein proposed displays and records the fetal heart rate (FHR) and its variability, the averaged fetal ECG as well as the intrauterine pressure (the latter by conventional means). It shows how these indicators of fetal well-being vary with time. This instrument is to be further developed, and tested. Wide fields, which will be opened for investigation, by this instrument, are to be surveyed, including the influence of drugs taken regularly by the mother (mostly teenagers on drugs, hypertensive subjects, etc.) Hitherto unmeasured parameters of fetal cardiac development will be observed. Variability and other factors relating to fetal ditress will be observable substantially before term. Since the measurement procedures are innocuous, monitoring during delivery will never be contraindicated in any high risk situation. New highly selective means have been developed for determining the FHR even in extremely noisy environments. However, noise due to myogenic activity, to power lines, and other interfering sources have been greatly reduced by new electrode designs. And, of course, the material ECG has been removed by the novel means developed by us. All systems are simple enough so that good instrumentation should be available for clinical research or for routine obstetrical procedures.